A Night with You
by DNAleyanira
Summary: This was a night Jou would never forget!


_Hi! The story you're about to read is about a night between a human Jou and a weredragon Seto! Although there isn't much of a giveaway…_

_**Summary:** This was a night Jou would never forget!_

_**Pairing:** SetoxJou_

_**Warnings:** This story is rated M for a reason!_

**Disclaimer: Yugioh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi and every other who made this anime/manga possible!**

*line*

**- A NIGHT WITH YOU (?) -  
>- One-shot (?) -<strong>

*line*

Strong hands bluntly kneaded his bruised hips, but didn't release their iron grip. The peak of his climax faded and Jou basked in the curiously hypersensitive feeling enfolding him. If this was standard anal intercourse, he was sorry he had missed out on it all these years. But something told him it would only be like this if Seto was the one loving him. Jou wanted to fall on the bed in a heap of sated exhaustion, but Seto's hold wouldn't let him. He pushed back tentatively at the man and turned his head to look over his shoulder, but was immediately stopped by a hand in his hair gently holding him still. Jou didn't resist, but called out softly to his forceful lover.

"Seto? Talk to me?"

The hand rubbed through his hair then released him. Seto's deep, rumbling tones soothed Jou's unease "This is not a time for words" Something rubbed over a patch of skin between Jou' shoulder blades leaving the flesh feeling abraded as if coarse sandpaper had been used "It is the time for only our hearts to speak" Seto's voice was indistinct and his words were marked with a lisp, like someone talking around a new set of braces, but the sincerity and love in it were clear.

Jou let his head drop and he relaxed back against the tower of stout flesh impaling him "All right. Let our hearts talk then." Despite knowing Seto had cum, Jou could tell the man hadn't slipped out or even diminished in size

Sensation began to creep back into Jou body and he became aware of a growing pressure just past the rim of stretched muscle inside his ass. The intense pressure reawakened the barely recovered nerves. Jou began to pant at the growing sensation, like he was coaching a first time mother through childbirth. The pressure reached a level of discomfort Jou could barely tolerate then stopped. Jou pulled forward, intending to slip off Seto's shaft a few inches to ease the fullness in his passageway. He found it impossible to do. He couldn't pull free and each attempt to do so merely increased the buzz and tingle of fullness in his ass. Suddenly the world seemed to center around the pleasure radiating from his stuffed channel.

Spiraling into a dream world of indescribable pleasure, delirious with sensation and the euphoric aftermath of an explosive orgasm, Jou sensed a change in the room. The insistent chanting grew marginally softer and the shadows around the room retreated back near the walls. Even the smell of the burning ash turned sweeter and the sounds outside the cabin disappeared entirely. One of Seto's arms dropped down for support, his fist landing next to Jou's as he leaned over, cradling Jou with his broad body. Changing his thrusts, Seto began snapping his hips in a rapid-fire staccato rhythm, jabbing his swollen cock deeply into Jou' most hidden recesses. The hammering motion jarred Jou' entire body and each stroke, both forward and back, pounded the engorged base of Seto' cock against the clenched ring of nerves and muscles locking them together like dogs in heat. The effect was wildly overwhelming and Jou threw back his head and screamed.

"Nhg! I… Set-oh! Ha-ah-rder!"

Fire raced through every cell of his body. He felt like even his hair would burst into flame. The thick, viscous cum Seto had emptied into his ass only a moment ago coated his channel, dripping into the folds and lessening the friction the frenzied thrusts were generating. Jou burned inside and out, every pore seeming to leak heat along with his sweat. Tossing his head to one side to push a clump of sweat-soaked, clinging hair from his eyes, Jou looked down and absently noted Seto's straining, pale arm was now covered in white scales! The fist Seto supported his weight on was now covered in fine silver scales and his fingernails were now claws! When Jou turned his face as far as it would go over his shoulder, he saw the face of his lover stained with sweat and a silver trace of small scales along his cheekbones and neck.

Undisturbed by the hallucinations, Jou closed his eyes and listened to his heart, letting every sensation he was experiencing seep into his awareness, reveling in each and every one of them. The scales pressing against his butt cheeks remained soft, but the entrance to his ass prickled, abraded by fine bristles of stiff scales. The hot breath on his back came in pants, a soft whine underlying the labored breaths. The teeth nibbling his neck were sharp and long, leaving streaks of broken skin in their wake. The powerful thighs hammering against his legs bulged impossibly large and hard, yet felt silky, like down, where their inner creases smacked his wildly swaying scrotum. All the sensations merged together as another burning blast of cum washed over Jou's insides.

*line*

_Don't look at me like that! This just came from a pick I saw of BEWD Seto!_

_Also, there weren't many things I could put into this… My mom was looking over my shoulder!_


End file.
